Wounded
by prisonerofsasskaban
Summary: Three-shot taking place during and after Emily's 'accident'. Learning to heal, in more than one way. Rated T for now, but that may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **My brainchild of two or three weeks now and hopefully after finishing this I'll get over my Sam/Emily obsession at least a little bit. A few months ago I realized that there weren't really many good fan-fics about them out there, and I know, they hurt Leah, blablabla (don't get me wrong, I do love Leah), but I seriously love this pairing. And it took me around five hours just to think this up and get just this first chapter down, so this better be out of my system now. :P

Rated M just to be safe for a few curse words and the obvious expected bloody stuff and...later things.

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

"You shouldn't be here." She murmurs, and though she is turned away from me, picking the moss off of one of the huge Douglas firs that grow here just off the main highway, I can tell that she is resisting the pull to me too. It shouldn't be there. _I_ shouldn't be here, I know that. I've completely shattered Leah and I'm still too weak to want to at least have part of me whole. She does that. I should be much more torn apart after everything with Leah-

"_What do you mean, you can't be with me anymore? You said you fucking loved me! You've said it for years! I was going to fucking marry you!" _

-but I can't be with her and be thinking these things about her damn cousin, it would be unfair. I do love her. I've loved her since I was fifteen, since I learned that she could outrun me, and as selfish as it is I'd rather leave her than spend the rest of my life with her and be lying every time I told her that she mattered more to me than anyone else.

"You came too." I can tell that she's almost smiling because I can see half of her face from here now and damn it, she's beautiful, how did I never realize that before?

"I can't be with you." The almost-smile's definitely gone now.

"Do you know how much she's crying already? She called me last night and she was bawling her eyes out, and you know she _never_ cries. I don't know what you said, but you have to go back and fix it. _Please_. I've known her for forever and I've never seen her this upset. She loves you. I know you still love her—I don't know what exactly you told her, but I can see it, you do still love her. Go back to her." She's begging me now, turned to face me with the saddest look on her face, and it's all I can do not to do everything she asks.

"I'll do anything for you, Emily, but I can't do that." _Emily_. She's been on my mind almost constantly for what seems like years now, but has really only been just over three weeks.

She scoffs, and for the first time since I've know her (_three summers now has it really been that long? Still so clear, her hair's longer, she was wearing a blue shirt and she was laughing with Seth trying to make a sand castle but it fell over wouldn't stay up_) she looks really angry. "Can't or won't? You're so stubborn, you're just like her. You love her?"

"I do." I almost wish I didn't, it would make everything so much easier, but she's been so good to me for coming up on four years now and I can't just make all that go away.

"But you still won't." I shake my head and she starts to look seriously pissed off.

"I really don't understand any of this. You don't just come to your girlfriend's cousin's house and tell her that you had to break up with your _girlfriend_ because all of a sudden, they matter more, and then you don't bother to explain it any more than that? In what kind of world is that considered acceptable? It's the unspoken rule about not dating your friend's ex tenfold, because she is my _best_ friend, and my _cousin_, and you could just barely be called single! You told me I didn't understand, but you're obviously the one who doesn't, because you really don't understand how screwed up any of this is!"

"I'm so torn up about this, trust me, it's just that a lot has happened to me lately and I just feel this strong…drawing me to you and it wouldn't be fair to act like that doesn't exist—"

"What do you mean, drawing you to me? None of this even makes any sense! It's such a load of bullshit…"

I can't help it but I start to shake and I have to brace myself with a hand up against a tree to keep from losing myself completely.

"…Either you've gone crazy or you've been making a regular trip to a dealer because this isn't normal, even you have to realize that…"

_Not normal definitely not normal have to tell her not like this not now need to get her out of here _

"Everyone knows what your dad was like, Sam. Even in Neah Bay, people know who he is. Joshua Uley really _is_ your father. You left Leah just like he walked out on you and your mom—all of a sudden, no explanation, no nothing, because you are just like him, and—"

I don't hear the rest of that sentence because I've exploded and all I can register for one terrible second is my heart pounding in my ears and her beautiful, terrified face and I'm in midair and she's much too close…

The next I feel her under my too big paw and there's a crisp, sharp tearing and I'm on the ground and for a few moments there is just dead silence and I have no clue what just happened or what I've done. I don't know yet that I'll never see her face looking the same way again.

And then the screaming starts and it doesn't even sound human, it isn't until I see her that I connect the two and realize that the horrible sound is coming out of her mouth.

The blood, everywhere. I can't look at the right half of her face because it's shredded, open and gaping and pouring out blood onto the soft damp ground.

_I've killed her._ I think dimly, and the last thing I can grasp before I black out is a flash of brown fur (_Good Jared dead save please_) and a howl and her left eye, a little bloody but still perfect and whole, staring right into mine.

* * *

_**Emily's POV**_

Why on Earth did I agree to come here? He said he wanted to talk about Leah, and as angry as she is right now at him I knew she would kill me if I didn't go.

This boy is crazy. I never thought Leah was this shallow—what else could she have seen in him? He's definitely not the best looking guy I've ever seen, but there has always been something very masculine about him, and my God, since he's shot up he's gotten pretty beefy…

Stop it. You're being an idiot. Your _cousin's _boyfriend. They'll be back together before they know it. They've had an argument or three and there have always been a few teary phone calls from Leah after one of those, but this isn't just a little fight. Leah was absolutely _pissed_. I still don't know what he said but it must have really ticked her off because I seriously could have hung up the phone and still heard her from my house. I mean, this is Leah, but she never gets anywhere near this angry unless it's something serious.

How could he have just left her like that? No explanation, just randomly popping over to her house after not seeing or even calling her for more than three weeks and breaking up with her, just like that. 'I can't be with you anymore', some phony crap. They fit so well together, she had always thought. For the past two summers she had seen him at least once or twice a week and they had always seemed so happy, so compatible, and now this, just out of the blue? What would cause somebody to do that?

"Everyone knows what your dad was like, Sam. Even in Neah Bay, people know who he is. Joshua Uley really _is_ your father. You left Leah just like he walked out on you and your mom—all of a sudden, no explanation, no nothing, because you are just like him, and—"

While I'm saying this he's all bent over, looking like he's in pain, and I don't realize something is really wrong until his head snaps up and he gives me the most terrified look, holding one hand up like I should stay back.

I don't have time to think until he bursts into a giant dog and his paw (_paw? Wait, what?) _ comes down on my face.

I scream but I don't realize it's me until I feel blood pouring down my face and I can literally see, hear my pulse seeping onto the ground. Even though the pain is so much that I should be dead, I _wish_ I was dead, I very much am still alive.

Distantly, I can see a large black wolf staring at me with its massive, horrified eyes, and then a new wolf standing over me.

The black wolf (_Sam?_) collapses and I can feel the other wolf sniffing at me, howling, now running away back into the trees, but all I can see is red and hurt and fear.

And then I give in to the pain too.

* * *

Like it? Don't like it? Review! I'm very proud of this already and I have an almost complete sense of what I'm going to do in the next two parts but reviews will most definitely make it come out and onto my computer screen faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, it's been a while. :/

There's really no excuse other than my extreme laziness (I'm the queen of procrastination, even with something I love to do like this) and, for the past two months, the horror of junior year. Oh, and Netflix. Lots of Netflix. (Stupid Hurricane Sandy also delayed this for a few days. Very hard to write in the dark, even though you'd think if I had a week off school and no computer/TV anyway to distract me I would have found some way to write a little. But so many people were affected much much more than me and my family and I were very lucky to only lose power for the week.)

Anyway, I'm back now and hopefully nothing else will happen to make me forget about this until it's over. Nothing's really set in stone about this ending after the next chapter, either, because I tend to have a completely different idea about what I want to write until I actually sit down at the computer. Enjoy! I also love reviews/follows/favorites, FYI. Please?

* * *

_I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry_

_Bear attack, must have wandered right into its territory. Shame…_

_Too much blood loss…..Induced coma. __Possible muscle damage. Permanent disfiguration._

_Poor dear. So pretty, too. So young._

_I won't tell Leah you were here. – Thanks, man._

_I'll do anything_

Constant warmth. Sometimes the familiar voices—never her brother or his family, it was the farthest away then, and once her uncle, but usually her Aunt Sue or Seth-came with it (_still there she could tell it was close but not nearly as close as she needed it to be_, but most of the time it seemed to wait until everything else was quiet. The nurses were at first hesitant to let him stay past visiting hours, but after seeing that he was determined to sit outside the hospital all night until they let him in, one of the more senior ones took pity on him and would slip him into the employee elevator every night after eight. Emily seemed to respond much more when he was around, anyway, and though he didn't speak very much to any of the night staff they came to understand quickly.

Usually just on her uninjured cheek, but sometimes he would briefly touch the side that was covered by bandages. Never for very long. He didn't like to recognize it but he knew he had to. It was his fault. It was his to suffer over, not hers.

One night she started to siver (her roommate had some kind of fever and needed as much cool air as possible, one of the not-so-kind nurses had informed him after she had caught him trying to close it) and when no amount of extra blankets could chase them off he had very carefully laid down next to her and molded his body to hers, his front to her back. The shaking subsided quickly.

He started doing this every night, which was a huge improvement over the chair next to her bed that he had been sleeping in up until to this point, and after one night of this he felt closer to her than to anyone else without ever actually having a meaningful conversation with her.

And then, five days after her 'accident', she woke up.

* * *

She didn't remember much of it. Just the talking with Sam, and the anger, and then the fear as she realized that there was nothing in between her and the raw, unstoppable power that Sam had become in the last few months.

It was almost funny to her, the idea that he would ever turn into a wolf, out of all animals, because to her Sam had always come across as the more quiet, stoic type—completely the opposite of Leah, all fire and brimstone, and that was a large part of the reason that Emily had thought they fit so well together. They weren't even close to the perfect couple that many of those around them thought they were. They fought a lot and over nothing, more than was healthy. They were both incredibly insistent on having dominance over the other, neither being able to be content with some kind of balance. In many ways, they were an alpha pair before either of them realized what else was hidden under their skin, and this was much of the reason they would never have worked out in the end.

Needless to say, Leah never visited.

Emily barely noticed that she had been missing, she thought sadly.

When one of the nurses comes in to change Emily's bandages for the first time after she has woken up, Sam looks away and winces. Emily hurts inside for him more than herself. She has become less shallow.

They still haven't talked about the accident. They talk about everything but phasing, or the forest, or Leah. When the subject of when they first learned to ride a bike (her from her older brother, and Sam from one of his friend's fathers, because his own had come home drunk the night before) comes up and Sam rolls up his sleeve to show her the resulting scar, he leaves quickly and doesn't come back until after she has gone to sleep. He is reminded again of how he _is_ like his father, despite all those years of trying to be the perfect son and man.

The next time Emily's bandages are changed she grabs Sam by the hairs on the back of his head and doesn't let him turn away.

"I'm sorry." She says after the nurse has left, letting go. She doesn't have to specify what for. He knows. They have already gotten to the point where they can understand each other without even trying.

"You don't have to be. You were right."

"No, I wasn't."

Sam doesn't fight back. He climbs onto her bed like he still does at night, and this time it is her that holds him.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Sam whispers when he is sure she is asleep.

"You don't have to be."

* * *

The next morning Emily's bandages are changed for the last time in the hospital, and when the nurse asks who will be doing it at home for her until it heals completely, Sam volunteers. She holds his hand while the nurse shows him how to do it and already knows that she won't be going home to her brother's house like she would be before the accident.

She laughs when she sees his car, an old beat-up thing, but he can only respond with something about the mileage because he knows that the scar, that the doctors have carefully warned her will be permanent, won't at all take away from how beautiful it is when she smiles.

* * *

I love writing this. They come very easily to me once I really make myself sit down and focus.

When the first chapter was written the cover picture feature thing hadn't come out yet. I looked on Google Images and Photobucket last night for pictures I might want to use but I couldn't find anything I really felt fit the story. Do you guys have any ideas? I know it's not required but I feel like it needs something.

Please do go look at my other fan-fic, a Twilight AU which goes off the idea of Bella never having moved back to Forks and an OC taking her place and is much more complicated and interesting than I can describe here. It's been neglected as much as this but hopefully the fourth chapter will be up within a week, sooner if I get off my lazy butt. And the third/only possibly last part of this will be up much much sooner than this one if I get some nice reviews. :)


End file.
